


The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XXVI: Death Star 3.0

by FilmOSophie



Category: Star Wars, The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: The Universe is round...
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XXVI: Death Star 3.0

‘Another Death Star?!’ she started.  
‘A bigger one...’ he grinned. ‘It was Hux’s idea. And Hux was your idea’  
‘And you’ll just sit on your throne and do nothing about it?’  
‘What can I do?’ he asked with genuine ingenuousness. Then added: ‘Admit it, Rey, you only asked for the promotion of Hux in my spite, didn’t you?’  
‘I did’ she answered reluctantly.  
He sighed.  
‘This universe is round, Rey. Everything you do against me will sooner or later turn against you.‘  
‘At least give me the coordinates of the targeted planet!’  
‘Whatever for?’  
‘What if it’s the planet we’re on?!’  
‘It’s not’  
‘How can you be so sure?’  
‘Because your location is Aure41-Leth19-Besh5’  
Rey froze to hear the exact coordinates of the Rebel base.  
‘We’re not here!’ she said hastily.  
‘Of course you’re not’ he said without the slightest hint of complicity in his voice. ‘That’s why we’re targeting a different planet’  
‘You must give me the coordinates of the target! We must help those people evacuate!’  
‘I can’t do it. Only Hux and I have this intelligence. If rumors of the evacuation spreads, no one would suspect Hux for helping them. And he already spread rumors about me killing Snoke...’  
‘But you did kill Snoke...’ observed Rey, a bit confused.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
